fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party 11 (TheFoxyRiolu)
---- Mario Party 11 is an upcoming Super Mario series spinoff game for the Wii U, and the 15th Mario Party series game, being the second being released for the Wii U. The game is notable for returning to the traditional style of competitive board-game-like gameplay, where four characters compete for stars across game boards and fight each other in minigames; the game takes a lot of inspiration from Mario Party 8 in the gameplay and styles of the boards. Gameplay In the main game, Party Royale, players compete to win stars across a Board Game-like map, collecting coins along the way to spend on items. Each character rolls a 1-10 dice at the beginning of the game to decide the order of who gets to go first, with the player rolling the highest number going first. Each turn, characters roll a dice block—which can be upgraded temporarily with a White Bubble—and move a specific number of spaces depending on the number the character lands on. Along the way, the space they land on can cause them to gain or lose a small amount of coins, activate a small event, buy or earn Bubbles, start a random minigame, or even gain a small prize for being lucky. At the end of each turn, a minigame occurs: the type of minigame depends on the spaces players land on, Blue or Red (Lucky spaces translate to Blue Spaces, Unlucky spaces translate to Red Spaces. Event, Duel, and Friend/Foe Spaces are randomized.) If all four characters get the same color, the minigame is 4 player. If three characters get one color and the fourth gets another, the minigame is 1 v 3. If two players each get one color, the minigame is 2 v 2. Duel Minigames can activate if a player either lands on a Duel Space or uses the rare Duel Bubble to "duel" a random player for coins or Stars. Battle Minigames also occur at random intervals in the middle of the game, having each player give up a specific amount of coins, and having the, battle it out for who gets a share of the coins through a minigame. During the Story Mode, Boss Minigames also exist at the end of each board, where the player must battle the boss in some kind of minigame in order to win and proceed. Boss Minigames, outside of the Minigame Hall, are exclusive entirely to Kingdom of Festivites. Each board has its own specific method of gaining stars; for example, Plant Park uses the classic style of "getting to the space where the star is first, then turning in a certain number of coins to win it" to gain stars, while Mattermouth Mansion is a race to the basement of the mansion by utilizing the Mattermouths eating the floor. The player with the most amount of stars wins; if two or more players have the same amount of stars at the end of a game, the amount of coins each player has becomes the determining factor. During a Team Royale, the gameplay and rules remain mostly the same; the exception is that the four players split up into two teams and team up to get more stars than the other team, and the team with the most combined stars are crowned the winners. Only 2v2 or Duel minigames are available during this mode. A Duel Royale is most similar to a 1v1 match, except all minigames are replaced with Duel Minigames. The Duel Minigames only have bets on them if a Duel Bubble is used. As usual, the character with more stars wins. By finishing a Royale game, beating Story Mode, playing minigames, or winning online games, you can earn more Party Points; Party Points can be used at the Castle Bazaar, where you can buy all sorts of extras. Bonus Stars At the end of each game, if the setting for it is on, "Bonus Stars" will be awarded to players for performing specific actions during the game. 3 of 10 possible Bonus Stars are awarded during these last few moments. The Bonus Stars consist of; *' ': Awarded for the most amount of Blue Spaces landed on. *' ': Awarded for the most amount of Red Spaces landed on. *' ': Awarded for the most amount of Event Spaces landed on. *' ': Awarded for the most amount of Lucky or Friend Spaces landed on. *' ': Awarded for the most amount of Unlucky or Foe Spaces landed on. *' ': Awarded for having the highest amount of coins. *' ': Awarded for walking the highest number of spaces in the duration of a game. *' ': Awarded for using the most amount of Bubbles during the game. *' ': Awarded for the most amount of Minigames won. *' ': Awarded to a player who has no stars and has won less than 3 minigames during the game. Only is a potential award in games longer than 20 turns. Game Modes Party Royale Party Royale is the basic game mode; you and three other players choose characters and a board to go around, competing to win stars through various methods, and earning coins through winning minigames at the end of each turns. The player with the most stars win. Team Royale In a similar vein to the regular Party Royale, characters compete to win stars around a board; however, this time, the characters are split into two teams, with a combined star and coin score. The team with more stars wins. Duel Royale This mode is similar to Party Royale, but in a more unique 1v1 style; face off against an opponent to win stars with only one other competitor. All minigames are replaced with Duel minigames. As usual, the player with more stars wins. Online Party Now, you can play Mario Party online! Play with three other worldwide players and play on a randomly selected board for 15 turns to win more stars. You can also face off with 1-3 friends online and customize a game freely, being able to choose your own map, turn number, type of minigames, and whether or not Bonus Stars are allowed. Bowser's Doom Dungeon The Bowser Party mode from the previous title returns in the form of Bowser's Doom Dungeon. In this mode, characters don't try and win coins or stars, instead having 10 "hearts" at the start of the game. You can choose between three boards, on a vehicle with three other players as you take turns rolling the dice, trying to get to the end of the map while a fifth player, as Bowser, tries to catch up to the vehicle. If Bowser catches up, or a Bowser space is landed on, a Bowser minigame commences, where Bowser can attempt to take down the four other characters. Successfully hitting them in minigames causes them to lose hearts. When a character loses all of their hearts, they will be eliminated. When all characters are eliminated, Bowser wins. Alternatively, if the vehicle makes it to the end of the map and survive one last minigame, the vehicle characters win. amiibo Tower In a simpler mode, two characters compete to complete long minigames over their rival; however, the catch is these minigames are unlocked through Amiibo. Tapping any any Mario series or Super Smash Bros. Amiibo will unlock it's specified minigame. First player to win five minigames wins. This game isn't available to actually play until at least five Amiibo are scanned to the Wii U. Kingdom of Festivities (Story Mode) In the Story Mode, Bowser has crashed the Festivity Kingdom's Superstar Banquet and corrupted all of the maps, as well as capturing the Cobalt King, the king of the Festivity Kingdom. The single character must face off against crystallized versions of other characters in all of the maps and beat them in Party Royale games, except for the last board where it's a Duel Minigame between Dark Bowser and you. At the end of every board, there is an exclusive Boss minigame where you must fight a boss to proceed to the next level. Minigame Hall Here, you can play minigames freely, so as long as you have have played it at least once in a regular Party/Team/Duel Royale, or in Story Mode. You gain Party Points every time you play a minigame and finish it. Castle Bazaar At the Bazaar, you can use Party Points to buy all sorts of extras; music tracks to listen to freely, minigames you have yet to play in a regular game, or even buying special characters and boards not available by playing the game normally. However, you can only access the Bazaar by finishing Story Mode at least once. Characters Playable There is a total of 24 playable characters in Mario Party 11: of these, 6 must be unlocked through specific methods, whether it be through the Story Mode or purchasing them via the Shop. NPCs/Other List of Boards There's a total of 12 boards available in regular Party Royales; of these, eight are playable by default, while 4 must be unlocked either through the Story Mode or buying them in the Castle Bazaar. ---- For a full analysis of each board, click here! ---- List of Bowser's Doom Dungeon Boards There's only three boards available in Bowser's Doom Dungeon, all three of which are playable at default. Types of Spaces Spaces are places on the Board where you can land on after rolling the dice. Each type of space has a different effect. List of Minigames 4 Player Versus 0/30 2 v 2 0/20 3 v 1 0/15 Duel (1 v 1) 0/35 Battle Minigames 0/7 Boss Minigames 0/10 Bowser's Doom Dungeon exclusive 0/10 amiibo Minigames 0/74 Bubbles Bubbles function similar to Candies from Mario Party 8, or Capsules from Mario Party 7; they act as in-game items characters can use during a party with different helpful effects towards the user. Bubbles are sorted into 6 categories; Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, Purple, and White. *' ' affect actions the player performs before they roll the dice to move. *' ' affect the player/opponents while they move across the board. *' ' affect the dice roll. *' ' are like roadblocks of sorts; they affect spaces on the board, and are activated either when the space is landed on or when the space is passed by. *' ' are Board-Specific Bubbles, having effects exclusive to the board being played on. *' ' are "Special Bubbles", character-specific bubbles that are exclusive to specific characters. These bubbles are in the player's inventory in the start of the game, and can only be accessed after that at a bubble shop raffle in-game. ---- Blue Bubbles= |-|Red Bubbles= |-|Green Bubbles= |-|Yellow Bubbles= |-|Purple Bubbles= Trivia Category:Fuzzy's Content Category:Mario Party Games Category:Party Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2017 Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Spin-offs